


Malec-First time for everything

by NuttyCupcakeNinja, Roxiemini



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alec is shy but eager, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Feelings, First Time, Graphic Description, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Magnus is a good boyfriend, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Switching, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, not just PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuttyCupcakeNinja/pseuds/NuttyCupcakeNinja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxiemini/pseuds/Roxiemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus have been dating for a while- Alec is grateful for how kind and patient Magnus is with him and he finally feels ready to take their relationship to the next level.<br/>Full of first time things for lovely Alec.<br/>The story isn't just smut-we've also tried to stay in character for Alec and Magnus and how we picture their interactions for something like this would be. So a very understanding and encouraging Magnus and an Alec who becomes more confident in doing what he desires.</p><p>Basing Alec off of tv show character so he is 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Nephilim's Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> REALLY graphic detail. So if graphic sex scenes aren't your thing, this probably isn't the fic for you- just a forewarning!
> 
> This work was a collaborative effort between me and Nate (NuttyCupcakeNinja) who is a gay man so we hope this fanfiction has a realistic feel to it's intimate scenes and that you enjoy reading :) Mostly will be me replying to comments but Nate may reply too ^_^
> 
> Feel free to leave comments as would love feedback! ^_^

Magnus and Alec have returned to Magnus’s apartment after a wonderful dinner together at the new Asian fusion restaurant that had recently opened up in the city.

They have been on many dates now and it makes Alec feel giddy and happy- he feels truly comfortable with Magnus and can’t believe how lucky he is to have met him. He can feel himself becoming more confident in who he is, despite any protest from his parents or the Clave for his choices.

After putting their belongings down on a side table near the entry they sit down together on Magnus’s extravagant couch. Magnus clicks his fingers and a couple of cocktails appear in their hands-they snuggle against one another drinking their cocktails in silence, simply enjoying each others presence and listening to the sounds of the city outside.

They had spoken to each other throughout the whole dinner so the peace is calming- Alec likes that even without talking he feels safe and comfortable around Magnus. He relaxes back on the couch with his eyes closed and thinks about how much he enjoyed the evening, the food was great and so was the conversation- he thinks about how much he enjoys spending time with Magnus in general.

Alec finishes his drink, Magnus following soon after and they put their empty glasses onto the likely very expensive coffee table in front of them.

 

 

They both look at each other and smile a little shyly. Magnus removes his glamour and reveals his cat eyes to Alec. Alec has seen them already earlier in the relationship but he quite likes them, they are unique to the warlock. It makes Alec almost a bit sad that he hides them under a glamour as much as he does.

His train of thought is lost when Magnus tilts his head up, gently putting his lips against Alec’s own, Alec relaxing into the kiss.

Their kisses are gentle- just soft, light pecks with the very smallest hints of tongue. It’s the style of kissing Magnus and Alec had agreed upon for now- Magnus respecting Alec’s inexperience and making it clear to Alec that he was more than happy to move at the pace Alec wanted, that if Alec wanted more all he had to do was ask or take the lead.

The kisses make Alec feel really happy, they are loving and cause a sensation of butterflies fluttering in his stomach but the hint of tongue that is included in the kisses, which is only just the lightest of touches really, causes a spark to happen within him.

Magnus makes him feel so good and while he loves kissing Magnus like this, Alec wants more- the warlock has been being so patient with him, never pushing for any more than Alec wants to give- and tonight feels like it is the night Alec wants to do just that, to move to another level with his boyfriend.

With a surge of confidence inside of him Alec gives Magnus’s bottom lip a little nibble. Magnus gasps and Alec takes the chance to slip his tongue inside of Magnus’s mouth. Magnus’ eyes shoot open, surprised by just how bold Alec is being. His eyes meet Alec’s and he sees shyness but also desire and determination in them. Magnus gives Alec a look of arousal in exchange and, closing his eyes, moves his own tongue to touch Alec’s.

 

 

Their tongues move together, and Alec whimpers at the sensation, hot flashes wracking his body causing him to start to become aroused- this was so different to the other kisses they had shared. Magnus shifts slightly, bringing them a bit closer to each other. He moves a hand onto Alec’s waist and he snakes his other into Alec’s hair, lightly tugging at it causing Alec to gasp and pull away slightly but Magnus quickly brings Alec’s mouth back to his own again. They continue like this for several minutes, never parting from the others lips- the only noise to be heard is the slick sounds of their tongues battling with each other along with heavy breathing and some light gasps from both of them.

Alec can feel himself becoming lightheaded, the intense kissing and this sort of arousal he is feeling are all so new to him- the arousal flushing all over his body making him hard, _very_ hard and the thought that Magnus is likely the same, because of _him_ causes a shiver of pleasure to run throughout his body.

Alec pulls away from Magnus’s mouth, a thin trail of saliva breaking between their mouths as he does- Alec feels like he should find it embarrassing but he doesn’t.

He is panting-his arousal and confidence both soaring through the roof right now. “ _Alexander_ ” Magnus practically purrs, causing another pang of arousal through Alec. “That was…I...I didn’t expect that from you. Not that is was unwanted, rather the opposite actually”. Alec takes a moment to take in Magnus’s appearance- he is panting lightly himself and despite his caramel skin he can see he has a flush of arousal as well, his cheeks slightly pink and his pupils dilated (he assumes anyway, he doesn’t really know much of cat eyes).

Alec chances a quick glance downwards and despite Magnus’s loose shirt obscuring some of the view and the tight pants he is wearing, he can tell Magnus is hard as well. It causes a swelling of desire in Alec and a jolt of pleasurable electricity straight to his cock- Alec unconsciously brings a hand to his own clothed erection, squeezing gently causing himself to moan a little.

Magnus sees this and sucks in a deep breath, startling Alec out of what he is doing. Alec feels embarrassed but when he looks at Magnus he is smiling a cheeky smile full of adoration at him- it calms Alec and he can’t help but smile back.

 

 

“You don’t have to feel embarrassed Alexander. I am glad that you’re turned on, and all because of little old me” Magnus says with a smirk, though a kind one. Alec is about to say something back but Magnus leans over and, after gently nibbling Alec’s earlobe, whispers into his ear “I am not unaffected by you myself, _look_ ”. Alec looks down and sucks in a breath now himself- Magnus has moved his shirt a bit so it is not obscuring the view of his pants anymore and he is grasping at his own cock.

Magnus gives himself a rough squeeze through the denim, shuddering and lightly moaning. “This is what you do to me Alexander, I’m like this because of _you_ ” Magnus whispers into Alec’s ear, emphasizing the word you. Alec can feel he is blushing, can feel the heat on his face watching Magnus do this but he feels hot, hotter than he’s ever felt, arousal surging through him and it’s all running to his cock.

Never in a million years did Alec ever think he’d even be in this situation before meeting Magnus- he assumed he would have a life of loneliness, a gay Shadowhunter that would be forced into a heterosexual marriage for the ‘greater good’ but here he is instead, with the sexiest man (a warlock of all things!) he’s ever met and his cock incredibly hard due to said warlock.

Alec makes an unintelligible noise, brings his face down and crushes his lips to Magnus’s own once more. Magnus moans into his mouth, eliciting the same response from Alec, their tongues fighting for dominance once again. Alec is feeling bolder than ever and gently maneuvers one of his hands inside of Magnus’s shirt, touching the skin of his chest and then tweaking one of Magnus’s nipples cheekily.

Magnus disconnects their mouths making a pleasured hissing sound and pushes Alec down on to the couch, it surprises Alec but he allows it. Magnus stands up prompting Alec to instinctively bring his legs up onto the couch so he is fully laying on it, he looks at Magnus unsure of what he is thinking or what is happening. Magnus sees the look of slight concern mask Alec’s face and gives him a quick smile before bending over to kiss him again. It is a gentle kiss to start, before Magnus drags his tongue along Alec’s bottom lip seeking permission which Alec gladly permits, their tongues clashing and exploring each others mouths yet again.

Magnus intentionally slows their kisses once more, “I’m going to do something so tell me if you’re uncomfortable or want to stop, ok?” Magnus murmurs against Alec’s lips. “Ok” Alec murmurs back. Before Alec really has time to think, he feels Magnus shift and suddenly the warlock is laying on top of him. Alec gasps, it’s not an unpleasant sensation but it is entirely new to him.

 

 

Magnus is kissing him again in no time and without warning pushes his hips down against Alec’s, their clothed erections pressing firmly against one another, eliciting a whimper from Alec and a groan from Magnus. Alec’s head is spinning, the feeling of Magnus’ erection against his own, despite being clothed, is immensely pleasurable. He turns his head towards Magnus neck and lightly peppers kisses along it, thrusting his own pelvis up against Magnus’s, their erections rubbing again causing a shudder in both of them.

Magnus wonders what is going through Alexander’s head right now- after all these years of repressing who he is, likely thinking he would never feel the touch of another man- what did Alexander think right now that he finally had another man’s hard and masculine body pressed against his own- what did Alexander think and feel getting to touch and kiss Magnus, of Magnus’s erection pressed against his? He is blissfully happy to get to be all of these firsts for Alexander, to be the first to show him the pleasures of another man but it hurts his heart and makes him angry to know that Alec has suffered in silence for a long time due to the Clave and their medieval ‘laws’. That Alexander is seen as ‘less’ of a Shadowhunter and has the potential of banishment just for who he is attracted to.

Magnus stops his train of thinking quickly, giving Alec a kiss and hopping off of him. Alec gives him a confused look.

“It’s nothing personal my dear, just if we do not stop I may just about cum in my pants. I don’t want to push you to do anything more and besides that I am positively parched” Magnus says with a small laugh. Alec is flushed but sits up and nods.

Magnus fetches himself and Alec a glass of water and passing Alec his glass, he sits beside him on the couch. “You never cease to amaze me Alexander, I never would have thought after our little date today we would have gotten to this level in the relationship already, not that I’m complaining of course” Magnus says, giving Alec a small kiss on the cheek. “I’ve surprised myself as well” Alec says with a small, shy smile.

“I should probably start thinking about heading back to the institute anyway, I told Izzy I would maybe go out to a bar with her tonight” he adds. He stands up and starts to walk over to his gear. “But of course” Magnus says with a laugh “It’s probably for the best anyway- I need to relieve this pent up tension so I’m off to my bedroom once you’re gone” he says winking suggestively at Alec.

 

 

Alec stands there smiling before getting a deep blush on his face when he realises what Magnus means. Knowing he worked Magnus up so much that he wants to go and masturbate along with the thought of Magnus doing just that causes his mouth to go a little dry and he can feel his erection starting to harden again. He wonders what Magnus looks like while he is doing it- how and where he touches himself, what his pleasured face looks like and what sounds he makes. He feels a strong flush of arousal go through him at the thought. Magnus notices Alec’s silence.

“Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, I was kind of joking” he says. Alec snaps out of his trance like state and without thinking blurts out “I want to watch you” and begins to splutter and then incoherently apologise as soon as he realises what he has said. Magnus’ eyes widen at the remark, he certainly wasn’t expecting that.

“Alexander, it’s ok. Really. You don’t need to apologise for having desires” Magnus says, slowly walking towards him. Alec puffs out a breath as he sees Magnus saunter towards him “But it was rude of me to assume and it just sort of came out by accident and I’m….I’m just sorry. Shit. I just don’t want you to be disgusted by me” Alec said at an incredibly speedy rate. He was just so embarrassed and ashamed, he actually felt like he might cry.

Alec feels a hand on his cheek and he looks into Magnus’s face. “Please don’t feel embarrassed. I can tell you with complete certainty that any desires or wants you have are nothing to be ashamed of- it is normal and healthy to want to be a sexual being and see and experience certain things Alexander. Whatever you want me to do to you, whatever you want to do to me or even what you want us to do to ourselves or together is alright. I am just happy to be the person you potentially want to have these experiences with. I care about you Alexander” Magnus says before pressing his lips to Alec’s gently and pulling away after a few moments. “Just tell me what you want. Please? I want to hear you say what you desire. I promise there will be no judgment from me”.

Alec closes his eyes and draws a large breath- Magnus was just so kind to him. This beautiful, beautiful man-a warlock, a _downworlder_ \- something, someone he was taught growing up should not be trusted and who has seen been disrespected time and time again by the Clave and Shadowhunters, was treating Alec with such respect and care. More care and respect for who he is as a person, his desires and his sexuality than he has ever had from living at the Institute or being under Clave law. Magnus chose him- Alexander Gideon Lightwood, a Nephilim, a Shadowhunter as the person he wants to be with and he knew he could be exactly who he wanted to be with Magnus, without judgment.

Alec breathes out a shuddering breath and speaks quietly, “I want…..I want to see you masturbate, Magnus”. He was sure he was as red as a tomato when he said just that but Magnus was standing in front of him, no judgment in his eyes or face, just adoration. Magnus leans forward, “Follow me, Alexander” he whispers seductively into Alec’s ear, grabbing Alec’s hand in his own and leading him towards the master bedroom.

 

 

With a flick of his fingers Magnus sets up an ambient environment in the bedroom- many flickering candles appear causing a dim light in the room and there are luxurious bed sheets upon the bed. Alec is standing at the foot of the bed looking around aimlessly at the candles when he feels a hand upon his chest and then suddenly the sensation of Magnus pushing him down onto the bed and straddling his pelvis. The pressure makes Alec gasp.

“How do you want to do this” Magnus asks teasingly, slowly removing his necklaces. Alec swallows hard and looks at Magnus, without his necklaces he can see a large expanse of Magnus’s caramel coloured chest, his shirt only beginning being buttoned around his lower waist area. Alec sits up and with a slightly shaking hand touches Magnus’s exposed chest. He knows that he already did this earlier and even touched Magnus’s nipple but the increased intimacy of the situation is making him feel even more nervous. He draws his hand away and looks at Magnus’s face, into his cat eyes and he sees warmth and encouragement in his expression- he knows that Magnus will not push him to do more than he is comfortable but that he is also willing for Alec to do as much as he wants.

 

 

Alec reaches down to where Magnus’s shirt buttons begin and undoes them all and then pushes the shirt off of Magnus’ shoulders. Alec realises it is the first time he has ever seen Magnus without a shirt on and there is now so much beautiful caramel skin for him to gaze upon. Alec is taking in all he sees- Magnus is a more petite build than he is due to Alec’s intense Shadowhunter training but he still has a strong, well-toned and very masculine body. His nipples are small and dark brown in colour- pebbled from being exposed to the cool air of the room, Alec looks down at Magnus’s toned stomach and sees a trail of dark hair leading into his pants- Alec also notices that something is missing. “You have no belly button?” Alec asks, not cruelly or with any ill intent, just a simple and curious questioning. “Warlock mark. Along with the eyes, obviously. I can glamour one on if you’d prefer” Magnus replies, looking away from Alec. Alec is surprised to see a mild look of insecurity on Magnus’s face, Alec knows this probably means he has been scorned in the past for the mark. “No, it’s ok, I actually don’t mind Magnus, I was just curious. Your body is perfect.” Alec says, smiling. Magnus gives a smile back, sits up on his knees and lifts Alec’s hand to his chest again, encouraging Alec to explore his body more.

Alec uses both hands to lightly caress across Magnus’s chest. He feels Magnus’s pectorals, touches his nipples causing a gasp from Magnus and then runs his hands along his tone stomach, fingers gliding over the trail of hair leading into his pants. Alec leans up and kisses Magnus, their tongues dancing with one another. Slowly Alec moves away from Magnus’s lips, lightly kissing his way down his chin and onto his neck- he gives Magnus a playful bite. Magnus laughs a little- Alec smiles against his caramel skin and continues his journey down. He gets to Magnus’s nipples- with one hand he lightly pinches one and gives an experimentally nibble to the other- eliciting a pleasured shiver and slight moan from Magnus. Alec continues to lick, suck and pinch Magnus’s nipples for a short time before continuing to kiss lower down his body.

Alec gets to Magnus's tone stomach and is peppering kisses across it- kisses where his belly button would be, kisses down the dark trail of hair and kisses along the line of Magnus’s pants. He can see Magnus erection straining against them and he licks his lips, suddenly feeling a lot hotter. He draws back from kissing along Magnus’s body and lifts his own shirt up over his head and takes it off. He gives Magnus a shy smile- he knows he has seen him shirtless before and liked what he saw then, so he hopes there is still approval now.

Magnus feels his cock twitch and a fresh wave of arousal flow through him at the sight of his Nephilim’s now exposed chest. Magnus was drinking it in, loving all of it- the runes covering Alec’s torso, his strong masculine body and his perfect amount of chest hair. He leans forward and nuzzles the rune on Alec’s neck, starting to suck causing a pleasurable shiver to go through Alec’s body.

Magnus puts one of his hands in Alec’s hair, pulling his head to the side for better access to his neck and runs his other hand over the expanse of Alec’s chest- pinching his nipples as he had done to Magnus earlier and then moves his hand lower- relishing the feel of Alec’s chest hair under his fingers. Magnus gently lets go of Alec’s hair and moves his lips away from Alec’s neck. He grasps at his shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss- crashing their lips together once more. Alec moans into the kiss, his senses all heightened- he feels like he is on fire- what him and Magnus are doing right now is all rather playful but it’s all so new to him, he feels arousal and excitement, he wants more.

Alec roughly puts his hand into Magnus’s perfect hair, grasping his scalp and Magnus shudders at the sensation, goosebumps raising all along his neck and arms. “I want to see you touch yourself. Now” Alec says lustfully into Magnus’ ear, licking along the shell causing Magnus to shiver. Magnus falls back onto the bed dragging Alec on top of him and gives him another passionate kiss. Magnus pulls away from Alec’s lips and sits himself against the many pillows he has at the head of his bed and Alec sits up on the end of the bed where he is.

He looks Alec in the eyes and begins trailing his hands down his own body, he pinches his nipple with one hand causing a sharp pang of pleasure to go through his body making him gasp and he slowly trails the other hand across his stomach, playing lightly with the hairs there until it goes lower, resting directly on his erection. Alec is watching him very intently, he can see the flushed look of arousal and maybe a bit of embarrassment on his face.

 

 

Magnus relaxes, closes his eyes and rubs and squeezes himself through his jeans, enjoying the pleasant pressure and the look he knows Alec is giving him. He continues groping at himself for a short while. Magnus then stops and looks at Alec’s face- he starts unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, slowly pulling them down his thighs and legs leaving him in nothing but name-brand grey boxer briefs, the shape of his cock clearly outlined leaving practically nothing to the imagination. Alec’s eyes flutter shut as he tries to compose himself for a moment- this is actually happening, he’s actually going to see another man’s penis and it's Magnus’s penis and he is going to masturbate for him- he is both incredibly aroused and slightly nervous.

Magnus chuckles quietly to himself, his little Nephilim is so cute- his random bursts of confidence are a turn on but Magnus still understands why he is nervous too- this is all new to him however he is still a man and has sexual needs and desires, something Magnus is more than happy to help Alec indulge in. He begins to rub himself through his underwear, stifling a moan at the sensation while he waits for Alec to collect himself. Alec take a deep breath in and out and opens his eyes, greeted by the sight of Magnus palming his cock- Alec feels his cock twitching in response to seeing just what Magnus is doing. “Why don’t you help me out of these?” Magnus asks in a lusty voice, still groping at himself.

Alec swallows and nods-he crawls towards Magnus and hops over him, straddling his lower thighs. With shaky hands he hooks his thumbs under the waistband of Magnus’ boxer briefs- slightly lifting them up so not to catch on Magnus’s erection and then pulls them down to where he is straddling Magnus. Alec licks his lips and swallows as he takes in Magnus’s now exposed cock, studying it- this is the very first cock other than his own he has ever seen in person and he feels a sense of thrill run through him while looking at it.

He is a bit surprised to see that Magnus is uncircumcised but at the same time he isn’t- not only is Magnus hundreds of years old and likely from a time and place where circumcising just wasn’t done but when Alec thinks on it even in the current day and age it was only done in America really and a couple of other places. This wasn’t the time to be thinking about those kinds of things though so Alec pushes those thoughts aside and begins focusing on Magnus’s cock again. Magnus had neat black pubic hair and his penis has good length and girth to it, rather similar to Alec’s own really. The head is glossy and smooth, Magnus’s foreskin still slightly covering part of it but pulled back enough to expose most of the head.

Looking at Magnus’s penis makes Alec’s own twitch in response, he can’t believe after all these years he’s finally looking at another man’s cock. He swallows back a groan thinking about the things he could do to Magnus’s cock and the things it could do to him- what it would feel like _inside_ him, he shivers in delight. “So? Do you like what you see, _Alexander_?” Magnus says to Alec, purring out his name. Alec nods but doesn’t say anything, too lost in the moment to think of anything to say- he was feeling rather overwhelmed but in a good way. Magnus makes a pleased sound and without prompting from Alec he starts to slowly masturbate, jerking his cock with one hand and gently massaging his testicles with the other.

Alec whimpers at the sight, he doesn’t think his cock can handle being contained in his pants for much longer. He licks his lips as he watches the smooth strokes Magnus does on his own cock- the way his foreskin will cover the head, roll back under briefly and then roll back up and cover the head with each up and downward stroke, the way Magnus swipes the slit on his head every so often and the way he gently moves his testicles around his other hand. Alec sees a drop of precum come out of the slit before Magnus swipes it away, rubbing it on the head of his penis with his thumb- Alec makes himself blush wondering how it would have tasted. He can see that Magnus is getting a slight sheen of sweat to his flushed, aroused skin- his hair is sticking to his forehead. Along with the small pants and moans Magnus is making- his appearance just turns Alec on even more.

 

 

The hand playing with Magnus’s testicles moves away for a moment, reaching over to the bedside table and opening the drawer there, pulling out a small tube. Magnus decided that tonight he will not be using magic for anything that needed to be done, it can be done the old fashioned way. Alec looks a bit perplexed as he looks at the small tube that Magnus has grabbed but once he realises that it is lubricant and what it will be for, he doesn’t think he’s ever been so red in his life or ever felt a wave of arousal as strong as he just did at the thought of it. Surely Magnus wasn’t going to do something like that in front of him? Magnus can see how embarrassed Alec looks and laughs a little thinking how innocent this precious boy is.

Magnus ceases his masturbating for a moment, has Alec hop off his thighs and pulls his underwear fully off. He opens the little tube and pours some onto his fingers, then lays down comfortably against the pillows and begins masturbating his penis again with his non lubed hand- he spreads his legs apart, drawing his knees up in a comfortable position and, with his lubed hand, he reaches down lower than his testicles, down to his entrance and begins to gently rub. Alec feels like he can’t breathe- this is the most erotic thing he has ever seen in his life. He unconsciously begins to rub himself through his pants again, shuddering at the pressure.

Magnus’s body is feeling incredibly hot. He slowly pushes one lubricated finger inside of himself, gasping at the sudden pressure. He crooks his finger upwards gently, finding his prostate almost immediately causing his body to jolt and he lets out a pleasured moan at the intense sensation. He does it again and has a similar reaction the second time around. Alec almost can’t handle it, the sounds Magnus is making and the sight before him has him feeling like he is going to cum in his pants. “Alec…Alexander” Magnus pants out, “Have you….have you ever done this before? I mean…have you used your fingers on yourself?” Alec swallows hard but nods “Ye…yeah. A couple of times. I….I liked it too, like you do” he says bashfully, embarrassed to have admitted it out loud.

Magnus groans, the thought of his sweet Alexander shyly slipping his fingers inside of himself is possibly one of the hottest mental images he’s had. He stops touching himself for a moment, sitting back upright. “Alexander, feel free to say no, but I would really like to see you touch yourself too” Magnus states in an aroused but casual tone. Alec flushes at his question. It’s an extremely embarrassing thing to be asked and while he feels he should be more hesitant he is so turned on right now it’s driving him crazy- he wants release.

The thought of Magnus watching him touch himself intimately puts of coil of heat and arousal in his belly. He doesn’t answer the question, instead sits up and undoes his pants, taking them and his underwear off at the same time- tossed to the side of the room somewhere. Magnus is taken aback, definitely not unpleasantly though. He feels his cock harden even more at the sight of Alec’s naked body, he is truly built like a warrior and all of that hair on him- it is driving Magnus wild. Below coarse, dark pubic hair is Alec’s hard and red, thick and long cock- the thought of Alec being inside him causes a pleasurable shiver to run through his body. Alec lays himself next to Magnus on the pillows-he grabs the small tube of lubricant on the bed and squirts a little into his hand and begins stroking his cock. Alec sighs into the touch, he’s been hard for so long now even the lightest stroke is immensely pleasurable.

Magnus licks his lips at the sight, his Alexander being so bold to do this in front of him, to trust him enough to watch. Oh he adored this boy. Magnus lays beside Alec and begins to stroke his own cock again, relishing the feel of his foreskin rubbing back and forth against his head. He turns his head to look at Alec, Alec notices him from the corner of his eye and turns his head also- he is flushed, his dark hair sticking all over his face and his pupils are dilated with arousal- a very hot image for Magnus. Magnus leans forward, smashing their mouths together- a mess of teeth and tongue. Alec feels that he is starting to get close and pulls away from the kiss.

 

 

He grabs the tube of lubricant and putting a small amount on his hand he slips his hand downwards and like Magnus earlier, begins to rub his sensitive entrance. “You can watch” he whispers to Magnus, knowing that he’d likely very much enjoy what he’d see. Magnus sits up moving down the bed a little, still stroking his own erection and watches as sweet Alec gently rubs himself with his finger. Alec shivers from the pleasurable sensation and he lightly pushes the tip of his finger in. He’s not really used to doing this so he wants to go slow. He teases his entrance with the tip of his finger, rubbing it around lightly and gently pressing it in and out, making sure his hole is well lubricated before trying to push further. He gently presses in a little deeper, his breath hitching from the pressure. He lets it rest there for a moment before he mildly crooks it, trying to find his prostate. It takes him a few tries but when does he cries out in pleasure.

Magnus is watching with intent, it’s so hot, seeing this gorgeous man pleasure himself in front of him, knowing all too well the sensations he’s feeling. He wonders how he would feel inside Alec, what sounds Alec would make and whether he’d like it hard and rough or gentle and slow- there is so much for his lovely Nephilim to experience. “What do you think about when you do this?” Magnus asks Alec in a seducing whisper. “You…..you!” Alec croaks out, still frantically jerking his cock and crooking his finger inside of himself, “I think of you…of us…me fucking you and you fucking me… sucking, touching and kissing.” Magnus closes his eyes, stroking his cock as he imagines all of the things he and Alec could do together-that Alec is so wanton in his desire for it all too causes heat to pool in his belly.

He crawls back up the bed to where Alec is laying, taking in his beautiful flushed face- he feels rather honoured to be the first person to get to see Alec in such a state. He bends down and kisses him gently- just their mouths moving against one another. Magnus slowly trails his hand down Alec’s body- his hand brushing against the one Alec is using to stroke himself-Alec hums quietly to himself but moves his hands away to allow Magnus to grip him instead. Magnus uses firm up and down strokes, rubbing Alec’s head against his palm occasionally, they continue to kissing as he does- their kisses becoming more heated and frenzied now. Magnus pulls away from Alec’s lips and begins kissing down his body, giving his nipples a playful nip and continuing his path down to the erect cock in his hand.

He looks up at Alec who is gazing down intently and with a small nod from Alec Magnus licks the head of his penis. He licks around the crown, up the shaft and even gives a little suck to his testicles- that causes Alec’s leg to jerk and he lets out a moan. Magnus is smiling against the skin and continues to lick back up Alec’s erect cock before he puts the head in his mouth and slowly swallows Alec down. Alec has his hand firmly in Magnus’s hair, he feels incredible- Magnus is swallowing him up and down at a wonderful pace- Alec can feel the heat of his mouth along with his tongue running up and down his shaft, sometimes licking around at the head of his penis. Alec can’t help but moan at the sensations.He continues to enjoy Magnus’s ministrations for a couple of moments before a thought comes to his mind, he blushes a little but it’s ok- Magnus is helping him learn about himself as a sexual being, he would encourage Alec to tell him what he wants. “Magnus…stop” Alec says hoarsely. Magnus is a bit surprised but does as is requested.

Before he has a chance to ask anything Alec speaks- “I want to do it to you as well”.Magnus gives a nod and removes himself from between Alec’s legs, a coy smile on his face. “Well I’d like to continue sucking you my dear Alexander so how about we 69?” Magnus says nonchalantly. Alec chokes back a cough at Magnus’s question and blushes. Even though Alec would never admit it- he had watched pornography before so knew exactly what Magnus was talking about, the thought of doing it with Magnus made him slightly nervous but also gives him a sense of thrill. He sits up and pecks Magnus on the lips before pulling away, “Ok. I don’t know if I’ll be very good at it though” Alec responds.

 

 

Magnus’s face lights up and he moves into the middle of the bed and lies down on his side and props himself up comfortably, “Just lay down like me but opposite way and move in close.” he says to Alec. Alec does as he is asked, Magnus’s penis directly in his vision now. With a burst of confidence Alec grabs hold of Magnus’s cock. He moves it around in his hand, studying it- its length and girth, the thick vein that travels along the underside and how soft the foreskin feels under his palm. With a gentle up and down motion he begins to stroke Magnus’s penis, enamoured by the way his foreskin moves so naturally with the motion and how it covers and uncovers the head with each stroke. Alec moves his face forward and give the tip an experimental lick- he hears Magnus moan quietly and feels his body jerk when he does. It tastes salty, he assumes from sweat and precum. He gives a few more experimental licks before moving further down and licking along the shaft- tracing his tongue along the thick vein. He moves next to lick and play around with the crown of Magnus’s cock head- feeling along its edging with his tongue before using it massage the frenulum and dipping his tongue under Magnus’s foreskin slightly- earning him a pleased gasp. He puts Magnus’s head inside of his mouth and gently sucks- he licks the slit and as he does he gets a drop of precum on his tongue - it makes his own cock twitch tasting Magnus. Alec licks around the head some more before sliding his mouth further down Magnus’s cock- licking around the shaft as he gets further down to make it easier to take him in- he stops once he starts to get an uncomfortable feeling in his throat and pulls back slightly but then starts sliding his mouth up and down Magnus’s penis.

Magnus groans and starts doing the same to Alec’s cock, having been distracted watching and feeling Alec use his mouth on him. Magnus wets Alec’s cock with his tongue and slides his mouth over his cock head, licking around it a little bit before taking Alec as far into his throat as he can and beginning a back and forth motion, fucking Alec’s cock with his mouth. Alec moans around Magnus’s cock at the sensation, causing Magnus to shudder and groan around Alec’s own cock too. Alec uses his hand to push one of Magnus’s legs to the side so it is propped up and then moves his arm under the thigh still on the bed. Alec moves his hand between Magnus’s legs and begins to gently massage his testicles, continuing to suck his cock as he does. Magnus hums his approval. They continue their ministrations on one another for a short time before Magnus feels Alec move his hand downwards from his testicles and begin to gently rub his anus with his finger. His hips shoot forward reactively at the sensation causing him to accidentally push his cock a little too hard into Alec’s throat.

He stops what he is doing to Alec for a moment to check he is ok but after Alec simply coughs a little at what happened and looks over at him with a smile, he restarts his sucking his cock. Alec continues to play gently with Magnus’s hole, rubbing his finger back and forth over it and lightly putting the tip in- his entrance still lubed from when Magnus had masturbated earlier. Magnus pushes back against the touch, seeking it more. “Can you do it to me too?” Magnus hears Alec ask- Alec moving his leg into the same position he had put Magnus’s in. Magnus doesn’t bother ceasing to suck Alec’s cock and instead just puts his arm under Alec’s thigh and automatically brings his hand between Alec’s legs, massaging the cleft of his buttocks briefly before slipping his finger between Alec’s cheeks to stimulate his entrance.

Alec groans- it feels different to when he has done it to himself and so sinfully intimate. Magnus dips his finger further into his anus and crooks his finger, touching Alec’s prostate causing his legs to start to shake. Alec cries out in pleasure from the sensation- a hot flush running through his body, he knows he will not last much longer. Magnus rubs against the spot once more causing Alec to react the same way again, “I’m going to cum soon Magnus” Alec moans out. Magnus stops sucking Alec’s cock and removes his finger- Alec is about to protest when he feels Magnus’s body shift, his face now between Alec’s thighs and then suddenly a hot, wet feeling across his hole. Alec’s legs spasm, his thighs clenching around Magnus’s head as Magnus continues to rim him- his tongue licking around his hole, teasing it. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” Alec shouts out-it feels incredible, he can feel the heat coiling in his body and tears starting to prick at his eyes from how intense it feels.

He reaches between their bodies and starts jerking himself. After a few strokes he cums crying out Magnus’s name, spilling his seed on both his and Magnus’s body’s. Magnus gives a couple more tentative licks to Alec’s hole before he sits up and takes in the sight of his Alexander. Alec’s legs are shaking slightly from his powerful orgasm and there is a sheen of sweat over his body, his face and skin flushed with arousal.

 

 

Magnus lays down facing Alec and embraces him, lightly kissing all over his face. “That was amazing” Alec says with a little laugh, his heart rate finally slowing a bit. “I am glad my darling” Magnus replies before kissing Alec on the lips gently. Alec pulls away after a moment, “But you didn’t cum, you’re still hard” he states. “It’s ok, I wanted you to be the one who had a good time, not me” Magnus says with a smile. Alec gives him a funny look and snakes his hand into Magnus’s hair, pulling him closer for a passionate kiss.

As their tongues clash with one another he runs his other hand down Magnus’s body, reaching his still hard cock. He grips Magnus’s cock firmly and starts to jerk him, the foreskin moving back and forth over his cock head at a rapid rate. Magnus groans into Alec’s mouth before pulling away. “We can have sex, if you want to. I’d like to feel you inside me tonight” Magnus whispers- he can feel that Alec is still hard despite having already cum.

Alec closes his eyes and shudders with arousal at the thought- he’s going to actually have sex with Magnus, he’s going to lose his virginity. He rolls on top of Magnus, kissing him deeply before pulling away and kissing his way down his body. He reaches Magnus’s cock and gives it a teasing lick before trailing his tongue further down. Magnus spreads his legs for Alec, letting out a little moan when he feels Alec’s tongue tracing his entrance. Alec licks tentatively around- he never imagined himself doing something like this but it felt incredible when Magnus did it to him. He notes that there is pleasantly next to no taste, just slightly salty and musty from Magnus sweating and the slight tang of lubricant. He swirls his tongue around Magnus’s hole, teasing it by dipping in every so often and enjoying the shudders he feels come from Magnus’s body and the little moans and gasps he makes when he does.

He feels Magnus’s body shift and looks up, seeing Magnus is holding the little tube of lubricant. “As wonderful as that feels, you need to prepare me. I’m not sure I’ll last much longer if you keep that up.” he says to Alec. Alec removes his face from between Magnus’s legs and takes the little bottle of lubricant, generously pouring it onto his fingers. He moves his hands down between Magnus’s legs, gently caresses his cleft and then teases one of his fingers along Magnus’s entrance.

He rubs the hole for a moment, getting it well lubricated before he slips his finger inside of Magnus. Magnus gasps at the pressure but gives Alec a smile after. Alec gently moves the finger in and out of Magnus, lightly crooking his finger every so often, he strokes Magnus’s prostate as he does, eliciting wonderful cries of Alec’s name. “You can put another finger in” Magnus says, looking at Alec- his face is flushed and his black hair a mess, sticking to his face from sweat. Alec nods and gently presses 2 fingers inside of Magnus. Magnus sucks in a breath at the pressure but assures Alec it is fine, he can keep going and Alec is not hurting him. Alec moves the fingers in and out of Magnus, spreading them slightly to help stretch him out. Magnus pushes back against his fingers, enjoying the slight burn of being stretched.Alec slips a 3rd well lubed finger in alongside the others, stretching Magnus and gently brushing against his prostate. Magnus’s legs tremble and he lets out a moan.

 

 

He sits up slightly and grabs Alec’s arm, gently removing the fingers inside of him. He then pushes Alec down abruptly and positions himself over Alec’s cock, and, holding it upright, slowly lowers himself down onto it. Alec grips Magnus’s hips, trying to still himself from thrusting and hurting Magnus- the heat and tightness around his cock more intense then he imagined it would be. Magnus’s hands are pushing against Alec’s chest to keep himself balanced, his breathing steady as he lowers himself all the way down and then slowly rises back up on Alec’s cock. Magnus gradually starts to pick up pace, moaning Alec’s name as his cock stretches him wonderfully and brushes against his prostate. Alec begins to thrust into Magnus, he isn’t going to last long with all this heat and tightness around him.

Alec lifts Magnus up and pushes him onto his back so he is now on top, thrusting into Magnus wantonly, moaning Magnus’s name over and over again like a chant as he does. Magnus grabs Alec’s face and drags him down for a kiss, their teeth hitting each other at the roughness of it and their tongues dragging alongside one another passionately, twisting around each other in a fight of dominance- Magnus can feel saliva start to drip out the corner of his mouth but he doesn’t care. He snakes his hand down his body and begins to stroke himself in time with Alec’s thrusts, he can feel his foreskin is damp from precum and he knows that he will cum very soon.

They continue to kiss and fight for dominance with their tongues, Magnus stroking himself still- teasing his head with his thumb, dipping it into his slit. Alec thrusts harder and faster into Magnus, he can feel himself getting close. Suddenly he feels Magnus’s body start to tremble, his ass becoming impossibly tight around him and Magnus is crying out Alec’s name into his mouth, his hot seed spilling out onto both of them. Alec gasps at the increased tightness and with a couple more thrusts is moaning Magnus’s name loudly and spilling himself inside of him.

 

 

His arms are weak now and he lowers himself to lay on top of Magnus, embracing him as he does, his head resting in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Magnus wraps his arms around Alec as well, relishing in the afterglow of sex- they are both covered in sweat and cum but they don’t mind. They stay like that for a while, just enjoying the feel of each other. Alec lifts his head up, gently kissing Magnus.

He pulls away- “You know I love you, right?” he says to him. Magnus looks at him with a loving smile “Of course I do silly boy” he says teasingly “I hope you know I love you too”. Alec smiles- they had never said it to each other before but he already knew, it didn’t have to be spoken aloud.

He lifts himself off of Magnus, his erection having softened now. He gently slips it out of Magnus which causes Magnus to let out a little gasp at the feeling. Alec watches as his cum starts to dribble out of Magnus and cringes a little- not because he thinks it is disgusting but because he thinks it will make a mess of the bed. Magnus laughs at Alec’s face and with a click of his fingers all the mess of both of their bodily fluids is cleaned up and the sheets on the bed are fresh again. It would have been nice to have a bath with Alec to clean off instead of using magic but he is as exhausted as can be from all the fun he and Alec have had- he is sure Alec is exhausted too.

Alec and Magnus hop under the sheets together and cuddle up next to one another. Alec ponders on all that has happened tonight and a smile graces his features- he has finally begun his sexual adventure in life and he is grateful it is Magnus he is sharing it with. Next time- because he knows there definitely will be a next time- he would like for Magnus to be the one to take him and make him feel the same pleasure he had just made Magnus feel, along with more wonderful foreplay beforehand too of course.

Alec looks over and sees that Magnus has already drifted off, his sleeping face peaceful and content and his arm is wrapped around Alec’s waist. Alec smiles and gives Magnus a gentle kiss on the lips, which earns him a sleepy mumbled “I love you” from Magnus and his arm wrapped tighter against him. Alec whispers “I love you” back and lays down, his back pressed against Magnus’s chest as he lets sleep consume him, feeling the most content he has in a long time.

 

 

He figures Izzy won’t mind him skipping out on the bar this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We think it's pretty much think it is canon that Magnus would be uncircumcised honestly, just with how old he is etc.  
> We don't know how Shadowhunters do things but with the knowledge we do have on America (we are Australian) and knowing they do circumcise generally routinely we assume Alec is probably cut. 
> 
> Discussions I have had with Nate + my other gay friends indicate that switching roles is quite common in the bedroom and we wanted to portray Alec and Magnus being this way too.
> 
> In regards to safe sex-we personally don't think Warlocks can carry STDs/if they can they could rid themselves of them.  
> So unless mentioned otherwise as canon we will leave the fic as it is without condoms being used :)  
> Please do practice safe sex in real life though!!!


	2. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from chapter 1 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry this took so long to come out! Nate and I have both been incredibly busy working and family life has been completely hectic for us both!   
> I am getting married soon so wedding planning was taking priority for me xx
> 
> We hope you all enjoy regardless ^_^

Magnus wakes up the next morning feeling extremely refreshed, he hasn’t felt this good waking up in a long time. Alec’s head is resting against his chest- his eyes fluttering in his sleep as he dreams. Magnus smiles down at him, kisses his hair lightly and gently moves his body out from under Alec- Alec turns to cuddle up to some pillows and continues to dream. Magnus walks to the ensuite, goes to the bathroom and also washes off the remnants of some make up that he had forgotten to remove before falling asleep- most of it had rubbed off all over the bed from his activities with Alec anyway.  He then quietly slips out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, grabbing a bathrobe off his door as he leaves.  
  
He walks into the kitchen and flicks on the coffee machine. He notices that Alec has gotten up, hearing the sound of the bed move and then the ensuite door closing- he hears the shower turn on. Magnus perks up and after a couple of moments he walks back into the bedroom, knocking on the ensuite door. He doesn’t get a reply so opens the door a fraction, not wanting to intrude on Alec’s privacy.  
  
“Alec, sorry to intrude. Did you want a coffee? I’m making some now” Magnus asks through the gap in the door. “That you Magnus? I can’t really hear you because of the water. You can come in” Alec calls out to him.  Getting to see his lovely Nephilim dripping wet certainly wasn’t a sight Magnus was going to pass up on. He opens the door and walks inside, stifling a groan at what greets his eyes.

The door to the shower is open and Alec is standing in the shower completely naked, his hair is falling down around his face from the water, framing it- Alec pushes his hair back and looks at Magnus. The water is curving and falling down off of his muscles, his chest hair is wet and dark and the water tantalizingly drips off of his cock. Magnus swallows and in his mind thanks all the deities he can think of for the delectable sight before him. He can feel arousal flowing throughout his body and his penis starting to swell.

“If I died right now it would be as the happiest man in the world. What a way to start my morning” Magnus remarks to Alec- Alec laughs in response. Magnus steps closer to Alec and the shower, Alec walking to the entrance of the shower and reaching out to grab Magnus. Alec is brimming with confidence, their exploits from the night before still fresh in his mind and it makes him feel bolder, this man loves him and wants to touch Alec as much as Alec wants to touch him. With wet hands, he grasps Magnus’s arms and pulls him into a wet embrace, his water covered arms and body soaking through Magnus’s bathrobe. The warlock does not mind though, instead embracing him back and tilting his head so his lips meet with Alec’s.

Magnus licks at Alec’s bottom lip, asking for permission to enter and Alec happily complies- his tongue meeting Magnus’s. Alec moves one of his hand into Magnus’s glossy black hair, pushing their faces and mouths even closer together. Their tongues caress one another, feeling around each other’s mouths before moving more erratically against one another, beginning a fight for dominance. Magnus huffs into the kiss, moving one of his hands down Alec’s back to his bum, giving his ass a little squeeze.

Alec smiles into the kiss and does the same to Magnus but with both hands, giving Magnus a firm grope.  He then lifts Magnus up slightly, surprising Magnus a little bit, and brings the warlock into the shower with him. Alec undoes Magnus’s bathrobe and slips it off of his body, lightly caressing Magnus’s skin as he does. He then tosses the soaked garment out onto the floor and closes the shower door, both he and Magnus now fully naked together under the heated water.

Their wet hair falls down against their faces and they continue kissing, savouring the feel of the other’s tongue against their own, the sensation of their tongues melding with one another. They caress each other’s arms, chests and backs- Magnus’s hands roaming over Alec’s chest, playing with the wet hair there before feeling Alec’s strong biceps and Alec running his hands along Magnus’s arms, feeling their firmness and then switching over to rub his hands along the warlock’s wet chest- his hands caressing his pectorals and the plane of his stomach. It is sensual and intimate, the learning of how their partner’s body feels under their hands.

Alec pulls himself away from Magnus’s mouth with a final swipe of his tongue, the saliva trail left behind quickly washed away by the shower. Magnus looks so wonderful like this he thinks- naked and soaking wet, bare faced, hair splattered across his forehead and his body tinged pink with arousal, his cheeks flushed- it’s a sight only he is getting to see.

He leans forward and kisses down Magnus’s chin, to his neck where he stops and teases the skin there with his lips and tongue briefly before giving a playful bite. He bites down harder eliciting a moan from Magnus. Alec lets go and traces his tongue along where he had bitten, before attaching his mouth again and sucking at the skin. Magnus gasps at the sensation which only makes Alec suck down harder. After a few moments he removes his tongue from Magnus’s neck and despite the warlock’s caramel coloured skin he sees a darkened bruise on Magnus’s neck- the first hickey Alec has ever given.  
   
He muses on the mark he has left on Magnus’s skin for a moment before he uses his tongue to begin tracing a line down Magnus’s chest. Alec continues to trail downwards and crouches down into a kneeling position, grabbing ahold of Magnus’s hips on either side, sliding his tongue down the warlock’s toned stomach- to the trail of dark hair leading to his cock. Magnus is half hard, his cock bobbing against the water pressure, his foreskin still covering most of the head however starting to mildly pull back, so some of the head is exposed. Alec draws in a shuddering breath, licking his lips after he does. Even just looking at Magnus’s cock causes his own to become more erect, having been half hard himself already.

He looks up at Magnus’s face and sees him giving him an aroused, encouraging smile. Alec moves a hand down to grasp at the cock in front of him, kneading gently at Magnus’s hip with his other hand.  He begins to slowly stroke it, feeling it harden in his hand as he does, watching the way the water runs off of it and the way the foreskin covers the head with every upward motion and then pulls back down under the crown, exposing the head with every downward stroke- it’s all fascinating to him and only fuels on his own arousal. He can hear Magnus making approving little hums in the back of his throat as he is slowly jerked off.

Alec continues to stroke Magnus, watching as his cock becomes fully hard. He leans forward after a moment, giving the tip an experimental lick, feeling Magnus’s hand twine into his hair as he does and gently massage his scalp. He is spurred on and continues to lick around the head, using his hand still to stroke him at the same time. Alec slides Magnus’s foreskin up over the head and uses his tongue to dip under it and lick around the crown of his cock, Alec relishes the unique feeling of how the foreskin moves against his tongue as he does. He feels Magnus give a pleasurable shiver, the fingers the warlock has entwined in his hair tugging gently in encouragement.

Alec grips Magnus’s cock upwards, licking along the underside of his shaft, rubbing the head with the palm of his hand. He trails his tongue up and down the shaft, licking around the sides and travels his tongue along the thick vein he feels. He licks lower, down to the warlock’s testicles, running his tongue along them before gently taking one into his mouth, sucking lightly. Magnus’s leg buckles slightly when he does that, Alec snaking his free arm around to hold onto one of Magnus’s thighs and steady him, spreading his legs a bit as he does. He continues to suck his testicles and strokes the warlock’s cock with his hand.

 

Alec licks over Magnus’s testicles, his tongue tracing under them now, applying pressure to Magnus’s perineum. Magnus shudders, his back right up against the shower wall- bracing himself with his free hand. Alec stops jerking Magnus’s cock, instead lifting one of his legs up and resting it over his shoulder- allowing himself better access to the warlock’s body. Alec continues to tease his perineum with his tongue, one of his hands trailing along Magnus’s thigh before massaging at Magnus’s entrance with a wet finger.

Magnus shivers at the touch and curves his body forward slightly at the sensation, his hand tightening in Alec’s hair. Alec gently slips the tip of his finger inside of Magnus and moves his face slightly further down- he licks lightly around where his finger is before pushing it in a bit further. Magnus lets out a small gasp and Alec feels him let go of his hair and start to stroke himself. Alec crooks the finger inside of Magnus, feeling the little bump of his prostate and is rewarded with a sharp snap of the warlock’s hips and a groan of his name as he does. He licks around where his finger is joined to Magnus’s body harder and crooks his finger again, eliciting a whimper of Alec’s name on Magnus’s lips and his legs becoming slightly shaky. Alec can feel the warlock jerking his cock faster above him and thinks Magnus must be getting closer now.

He applies more pressure with his tongue, licking around the entrance and gently pushes his finger in and out of Magnus a few times before he crooks his finger again. He then feels Magnus’s legs start to shake and hears Magnus moan out his name and feels the heat of the warlock’s seed splash on his back before it is quickly washed away by the shower. Alec removes his finger and allows Magnus’s legs to stop trembling before he gently moves the leg off of his shoulder and stands up to face Magnus.  
  
The warlock’s face is flushed bright pink, wet hair matted all over his face and his chest rising and falling as he takes deep breaths. Alec loves how he looks, finding it almost surreal that he is lucky enough to see the handsome warlock in such a state and that he is like that because of him. He sees Magnus lean forward and feels him embrace him before the warlock presses a gentle kiss to his lips. Alec smiles against the kiss and hugs Magnus back, simply enjoying the feeling of their wet bodies pressed together.

He feels one of Magnus’s hands begin to slide down his back, a finger teasing against his spine as it does. The hand travels further down and he feels a gentle slap against his ass cheek before Magnus roughly grasps it. Magnus runs his other hand over Alec’s torso, massaging his wet chest hair between his fingers- Alec feels the hand groping his ass move away and start to caress his chest as well. Magnus touches along Alec’s strong torso for a couple of moments, simply enjoying how strong and muscular his body feels beneath his hands and how the coarse chest hair rubs against his palms.

The warlock then moves one of his hands up into Alec’s hair, pushing his head down slightly so that their mouths fit more firmly together and he then pushes his tongue into Alec’s mouth. Alec does not hesitate to let his tongue move against Magnus’s own, a fight for dominance beginning between them. Alec feels Magnus’s hand that had remained playing on his chest move down lower and take ahold of his already hard cock. He bites down gently on Magnus’s lip in approval and then continues to kiss him, his tongue sliding against the warlock’s own. Magnus jerks his Nephilim’s cock at a wonderful tempo, rubbing his palm across the head- the water acting as a lubricating force for each stroke. Without hesitation Magnus suddenly stops kissing Alec and lets go of his hair, instead falling to his knees and putting his mouth on Alec’s cock- taking as much of Alec into his throat as he can.  


Alec moans and stumbles a little at the sudden sensation, having nothing to lean back against to brace himself- he feels Magnus’s hand grip his ass and hold him steady, as if he knew what Alec was feeling. Magnus draws his head back, releasing the cock from his mouth to lick along the shaft and tease the head with his tongue. He takes the head of Alec’s cock into his mouth and gently sucks, licking around the crown and teasing the slit with his tongue before taking the whole cock back into his throat. He does this a few more times and Alec huffs out a deep breath, his legs starting to shake from how good it feels.  


Alec then feels Magnus stop sucking and let go of his ass. “Turn around, put your hands against the shower wall and bend over, Alexander”, Alec hear Magnus say breathlessly. He does as he is asked, spreading his legs a bit so he can bend over comfortably. Magnus grabs at Alec’s ass cheeks, massaging them a little before gently spreading them and firmly placing the flat of his tongue against his Nephilim’s entrance and licking upwards. Alec whimpers and feels his legs buckle- he moves away from Magnus’s face and lets go of the shower wall, knowing that he will likely slip and hurt himself if his legs buckle again, instead going down so that his knees and arms are on the shower floor, his head resting against his arm so that he is comfortable. He positions himself and points his ass back up at Magnus.

Magnus doesn’t say anything, simply smiling and spreading Alec’s cheeks again- playing with the Nephilim’s entrance with his tongue. Alec feels a rush of heat run through his body as he does and he shivers from the highly arousing feeling- his hand automatically going to his cock and starting to stroke. Magnus runs his tongue up and down Alec’s hole, teasing the rim before gently sticking his tongue in. Alec’s leg shake, the sensation stimulating him from his prostate to his penis- he feels his cock swell beneath his hand from Magnus’s ministrations- he continues to stroke his cock as the warlock teases his hole. The warlock twists his tongue, licking around inside of his Nephilim- he slaps one of Alec’s ass cheeks, feeling him tighten slightly against his tongue as he does. “Fuck, Magnus”, he hears Alec gasp out breathlessly, causing his own half hard cock to twitch in excitement. Magnus continues to lick Alec, bringing a finger across to lightly tease at his entrance along with his tongue, gently circling his finger tip around the rim of the Nephilim’s hole. Alec bites his lip hard and groans into the arm his head is resting upon, speeding up the strokes of his hand against his cock and teasing the slit on his head with his thumb- he can feel he is already really close to cumming, his body still not use to the intense and pleasurable sensations Magnus makes him feel.

Magnus moves his finger away, tracing it downwards and gently cups Alec’s testicles in his hand, massaging them around his palm- he hears Alec hum his approval at the sensation. The warlock begins to lick more earnestly at Alec’s hole, thrusting his tongue inside deeply causing the other man to jolt forward slightly from the pressure. Alec can feel the coiling in his belly indicating he is about to cum- he speeds up the strokes on his cock, paying attention to his head, rubbing it around in the palm of his hand. Magnus licks around his entrance and inside of him with an increased pressure, and suddenly Alec is cumming, groaning out Magnus’s name as he does.

Alec strokes his cock a few more times to make sure all of his seed has come out- he waits a moment for his body to calm down and moves his hand off of his cock and sits up, turning his body to face Magnus’s. The warlock feels like he will moan even just looking at this gorgeous man- Alec is dripping wet, his body and face are a bright pink colour and he is panting- still coming down from his orgasm. How can one Alec be so unbelievably sexy and why is he lucky enough to be the one Alec wants to be with?

They sit there looking at one another for a short while, simply smiling at and acknowledging each other’s presence. Alec stands up with wobbly legs, his whole body feeling incredibly pleasurable still, and walks over to turn the shower off. Magnus stands up seconds later, reaches out and hugs Alec from behind, his face pressed against the Nephilim’s back and arms wrapped around his front- Alec brings his own hands up to grasp Magnus’s across his chest. They stand like that for a moment, enjoying the simplistic intimacy of the embrace, feeling the movement of each other’s chests as they breathe and the warmth of the other’s body. “I love you”, Magnus whispers quietly to Alec. Alec smiles at Magnus’s words, his heart filled with love and all kinds of other happy feelings about the warlock.

Magnus moves his hands and arms from Alec’s body, walking towards the shower door and opening it. He briefly exits the shower and goes over to a cupboard, returning to the shower with luxuriously fluffy towels for himself and Alec. Magnus reopens the door and hands one to Alec, the Nephilim smiling at the towel- it looks really expensive and far nicer than any other towel he has ever used. “I love you too, Magnus” Alec says looking at the warlock. Magnus gives him a bit of a goofy smile in response, but Alec can see the other man is genuinely happy at what he has said.

Magnus gives him a slight nod before walking out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. Alec wraps the towel around himself and walks out of the shower, following Magnus back into the warlock’s bedroom. He looks at Magnus’s bed and is reminded of all of their physical interactions the night before- he blushes a little but feels a sense of proudness too, proudness that he allowed himself to let go and enjoy pleasure with the handsome warlock.

Magnus is sitting on the edge of his bed, toweling off his damp body. Alec looks at him and studies his features- he loves the way the warlock looks without his makeup on- he is still beautiful of course, but his features are softer- he also loves the way his black, un-styled hair falls gently across his forehead. Only he gets to see Magnus like this and it makes his him feel truly special.

Alec walks in front of Magnus, the warlock looking up at him with a happy smile on his face. Alec smiles back before leaning down to capture the other’s lips against his own, his hand softly grasping the back of Magnus’s head, fingers playing with the damp hair there. Magnus reaches out, grabbing the towel around Alec’s waist and pulling it so it drops to the floor. He pushes his own towel aside and pulls Alec down on top of himself, pressing a firm kiss back against Alec’s mouth, parting his lips with his tongue.

Alec lays atop of the warlock, their legs entangling. Alec can feel Magnus’s still half hard cock pressed against him, slightly damp from the shower- Alec’s own cock begins to harden again from their kissing and the sensation of their bodies pressed against one another. Still kissing-he props himself up on the bed with his arm, his hand still massaging gently at Magnus’s hair and rubs his other hand gently over Magnus’s chest, caressing the smooth caramel skin there.

 

He pinches the warlock’s nipple, rubbing it between his fingers- Magnus gives an approving hum. He trails his hand lower and grasps Magnus’s cock, stroking it up and down until he feels it fully harden beneath his touch- Magnus makes pleased little gasps into his mouth as they kiss, causing Alec’s own cock to harden further as well. Alec strokes Magnus for a few moments before stopping and placing his hand on the bed across from Magnus’s body- he removes his hand from under the warlock’s head as well and, removing his lips from Magnus’s, he props himself up, knees going to either side of the warlock’s body.  
  
He sits against Magnus’s stomach for a moment before he bends his back slightly- he can feel Magnus’s erection pressing against his ass and he grinds against it, seeing how it feels. Magnus lets out an approving groan and his hands go to Alec’s hips, gripping them tightly- encouraging Alec to continue what he is doing. Alec rubs his ass against the erection once more, bending down further so he can start to kiss the warlock again.  
  
Magnus sticks is tongue into Alec’s mouth, coaxing the Nephilim’s tongue to slide against his own in a fight for dominance. He trails one of his hands to Alec’s ass cheek, giving it a playful smack before rubbing it beneath his palm, one of his fingers lightly tracing along Alec’s cleft. Alec keens against the touch and allows the warlock to move his finger further in, tracing his entrance. Alec can feel his face heating up- he wants Magnus inside him so bad, it’s the most he’s wanted something in a long time.

The Nephilim sits up slightly before leaning down and grabbing the discarded tube of lubricant from last night off the floor. He rolls off of top Magnus and lays on his back next to him and gives Magnus a pleading look. ‘I want you to do it to me this time, I want to feel you so badly’, Alec says, handing the warlock the tube of lubricant and feeling a blush against his cheeks at his bold request.

Magnus simply smiles at Alec and says ‘if you are sure, I would be honoured’. He gives Alec a gentle kiss before opening the tube and applying a copious amount of lubricant to his fingers. He trails his hand down low to Alec’s entrance and rubs some of the excess lubricant against it before gently tracing his finger along the opening. Magnus looks at Alec and Alec gives him a nod to continue, the warlock slides one of his fingers inside softly and lets it rest there for a moment to allow Alec to get used to the sensation.  
  
Alec trails his hand down to his own penis and jerks it at a moderate pace, enjoying the slight stretched sensation he feels from Magnus’ finger. Magnus slides his finger down slightly and gently crooks it, looking for Alec’s prostate- he moves it around a few times before he hears Alec let out a gasp and knows he has found it. ‘There Magnus, it feels good’ Alec says, feeling heat prickle through his body at the warlock’s touch. Magnus leans down and begins to kiss along Alec’s torso as he massages against the other man’s prostate with his finger.

‘You can put another one in’, Alec groans out, his hips dragging downwards to feel more of the finger inside him and the hand he has on his cock speeding up pace. Magnus kisses down Alec’ hipbone as he gently inserts a second finger, scissoring the two fingers slightly inside of the Nephilim to stretch him. Alec gasps and takes in a deep breath, adjusting to the increased pressure inside of him. Magnus kisses up Alec’s body, to his chest and then his neck before capturing the other man’s lips against his own. Alec licks against the warlock’s lips, enticing him to open them and beginning heated match of their tongues against one another.

Magnus hooks both fingers up inside of Alec earning him a pleasured moan, the Nephilim moving his hips down against the fingers to feel more. Alec feels Magnus stretch the two fingers inside of him and lets out a shuddering gasp and slight hiss against Magnus’s lips as he feels Magnus insert a third finger into him- the warlock keeps his fingers still, allowing Alec to adjust to stretched, slight burning sensation he is feeling. Alec pulls away from Magnus and takes deep breaths to calm his racing heart, the feeling of the three fingers inside of him extremely new, he’d only ever experimented with two fingers in himself before. He jerks his cock slowly to keep his arousal flared.

When he feels the burning sensation has eased and his heart has slowed its pace he gives Magnus a nod to continue with his ministrations. Magnus moves the fingers slightly inside of Alec, brushing against his prostate as he does. ‘Oh my god, Magnus!’ Alec cries out, his hips bucking up, the sensation of being stretched so fully and his prostate stimulated was incredible. Magnus continued to tease Alec like that, reveling in the desperate pleas of pleasure from his Nephilim that were making his own erection throb.  
Alec can feel heat coursing through him, his body flushed and sweat prickling his skin from the intensely pleasurable sensations he is feeling.

‘Enough! I’m ready, please just fuck me!’ Alec all but begs Magnus, his body is on fire and he needs to feel the warlock inside of him before he cums just from his teasing. He’s suppressed this side of himself for so long, the want to take and be taken by another man, something he could have with Magnus.

  
Magnus shudders with desire at the clear desperation of someone usually so head strong and proper- the fact Alec wants this so badly sends heat coursing throughout his entire body- Magnus complies with the request and slowly removes his fingers, earning a small groan from Alec at the loss of sensation of fullness.

The warlock picks up the lubricant again and pours it onto his cock, groaning quietly as he jerks his penis to coat the lubricant all over. Once he is satisfied he is completely covered he positions himself between Alec’s legs, hooking his arms under the other man’s legs and pressing the head of his cock against the other’s entrance.

Magnus looks at Alec and Alec gives him a nod and closes his eyes, hand holding his own cock still but not moving. Magnus slowly pushes the head of his cock in, it breaching the entrance of Alec’s anus. Alec steadies his breathing, it hurts a bit but the lubricant and prior teasing have definitely eased what could have been a painful experience. Magnus moans at the sensation and continues to slide his cock slowly inside of Alec until he is fully sheathed inside. It has been so long since he last did this and the heat and tightness is intense- he wants nothing more than fuck hard into his lover over and over but he will wait until Alec lets him know that is ok, he wants Alec to enjoy this as much as him.

Alec begins to slowly jerk his cock and his breathing is calm, ‘you can move but please be gentle’ he says quietly to Magnus. Magnus nods and slowly drags his cock back and forth within Alec, biting his lip to suppress his groans and his eyes fluttering shut at the intense sensation of Alec around him. The Nephilim lets out small gasps, the feeling of fullness absolutely intense and the drag of Magnus’ cock being like nothing he’d ever felt before. ‘Hnnnn!!’ suddenly Alec lets out a pleasured gasp, Magnus’ cock brushing against his prostate in an indescribable way- he feels pleasure course throughout his body and heat flaring in his stomach. Magnus thrusts into Alec like that again and receives another pleasured sound from his lover’s mouth. Alec speeds up the pace on jerking his cock, the feeling of being stimulated inside and outside was something so incredible his mind almost became blank with pleasure.

Magnus suddenly unhooks his arms from under Alec's legs and pulls out fully and tells Alec to bend over instead. Alec shivers with desire and complies, hand never ceasing masturbating his own cock, his hand massaging along the shaft and head and a moderate pace, the sensation adding to his already flared arousal. Magnus teases Alec entrance with his cockhead briefly before Alec pushes back against him indicating his desire to be taken. The warlock steadies his hands on Alec’s hips and thrusts inside with ease, the Nephilim's ass still heavily lubricated, causing Alec to moan and whimper into a pillow at the sensation of fullness again, he couldn't believe how incredible being filled by Magnus felt. Magnus begins a series of thrusts inside of Alec, Alec having become used to the feeling of the warlock inside of him now. Alec shudders with pleasure as Magnus changes between fast and slow thrusts, he can feel the pull of the warlock’s foreskin inside of him on some of the thrusts and it is indescribably heavenly, the warlock hitting his prostate at different angles causing him to feel constant flares of pleasure. The Nephilim can feel his orgasm building up and slows his jerking.

The sound of gasping breaths and small moans and the slap of their heated, damp skin against one another is all that can be heard in the room. ‘Magnus, fuck me harder!’ Alec moans out and Magnus speeds up his thrusts. ‘I want you to cum inside of me’ Alec says with a breathy gasp, his hips thrusting back to meet Magnus’ own thrusts, to feel more of the warlock.

‘You have no idea how fucking sexy you are when you talk like that’ Magnus moans, his thrusts fast and erratic and his own orgasm coming close now too, Alec’s heat and tightness being almost too much for him but he would not cum until Alec had. Alec continued to thrust back and was now moaning uninhibitedly, the pleasure was too incredible- he wanted to cum so badly. He began jerking his cock at the same pace of Magnus’ thrusts, rubbing the head along the palm of his hand and felt the heat pool in his stomach and the prickle of an impending orgasm flushed his skin. ‘Oh my God, oh my god! Magnus, I love you, I’m cumming!’ Alec cried out, heat uncoiling from inside his body and his seed splashing out onto his hand and sheets below.

The sudden contraction of tightness around Magnus’ cock as Alec came caused Magnus to moan in complete ecstasy, his arousal peaking as well and heat flushing throughout his body and tension building up. He thrusts vigorously a few more times when suddenly he gasps out ‘I love you Alec!’ and he feels his testicles tighten, then the tension uncoiling and he starts ejaculating inside of Alec’s ass. He whimpers and continues to thrust slowly and gently into Alec, riding out the last of his orgasm. When he knew he had finished he slides out of Alec, his cum dripping out onto the sheets below.  
  
Alec crumples onto the bed below him and Magnus comes and lays beside him on his stomach too, placing an arm around Alec’s back. Their skin glistens and their breathing is coming out in puffs. Alec turns his head to face Magnus and the warlock takes the opportunity to lean in and join their mouths in a lazy kiss. They pull away and smile at one another.

‘That was incredible. Last night and today. I didn't know it could feel this good’ Alec says quietly with a smile, eyes fluttering close and he relaxes. ‘I’m so glad to hear you feel the same way my darling boy’ Magnus replies, cuddling in closer, ‘Did you prefer being on the top or bottom?’ he asks.

‘I liked both, a lot. They are so different but both were such intense and incredible feelings, I couldn’t possibly choose’ Alec says, with complete honesty, the feeling of taking Magnus and then being taken by Magnus causing a blissful lull to come over him- how had he gotten so lucky to be with someone like the warlock, someone who could love him so fully both physically and emotionally?  
‘Ah, we have much in common then. I couldn’t ask for more!’ Magnus replies with a smile, his heart full with warmth.

They lay there side by side for a moment, simply enjoying each others body heat before Magnus sits up and with a wave of his hand cleans up the mess of lubricant and cum from both their bodies and the bed using a touch of magic. He leans down and places a kiss to Alec’s shoulder. ‘We should probably have breakfast now, though I imagine the coffee has well and truly gone cold’ he says with a small laugh. Alec sits up and smiles and Magnus, his heart full of joy and love for this wonderful man. ‘That sounds good to me’ he replies.

They both get up from the bed and putting on fresh bathrobes, head out of the bedroom door hand in hand, ready to start a new day together. Alec looks down at their entwined hands and smiling, thinks that he should probably give Izzy a call back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! :)
> 
> Also! If you like Yuri!!! on Ice we are planning on writing a Viktor and Yuuri fanfiction at some stage- it will be just as graphic as this fanfiction and will also feature switching ;) Just in case anyone is interested ^_^


End file.
